


Broken for the Better

by CPTAdmen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samara is torn between her code and the bruning desire in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The elevator slid open and Yeoman Kelly Chambers strode out. She took a left and headed for the observation deck. Samara had been acting a little strangely around her lately. She sounded and acted normally when she was out on missions, and when she was speaking with Shepard, but whenever she was around Kelly she always got nervous and quiet. It took a lot to make a Justicar nervous, and there was more to it. She didn’t want to look Kelly in the eye, her calm collected nature turned icy and she spoke very little, she breathed a little faster and she fidgeted, cracking her knuckles or biting her nails. Kelly easily concluded that she was deathly afraid of her, or she had it bad. Either way she had decided to check in on her and set the record straight.   
The door slid open and Kelly found Samara meditating, sitting cross legged on the floor, maintaining a sphere of biotic energy. The instant Kelly was across the threshold Samara sensed her presence. She stiffened where she sat and her sphere faltered for a second before she dispersed it.   
“Miss Chambers. What can I do for you?” Samara said coldly.   
“Hello, Samara. I just, came here to talk.” Kelly said, moving further into the room. Samara stood up abruptly and crossed to the window.   
“About what?”   
Kelly spotted her reflection in the window. She didn’t look nervous, she looked like she was concentrating, her eyes wide and focused, and her mouth closed tight, lips pursed. “I’m here to talk about the way you’ve been acting around me. My professional diagnosis is that you’re either afraid of me…or you’re sexually attracted to me.” Samara said nothing. Kelly walked over and stood next to her, making her stare even harder out into space. “I don’t think you’re afraid of me” Kelly said simply.   
“May I ask where you’re going with this Miss Chambers?” She said.   
“I want you to tell me the truth and stop hiding.” Kelly said accusingly.   
Samara turned to face her and Kelly felt herself grow cold. There was something terribly sad in Samara’s look. Something aching, a conflict that Samara couldn’t win behind those cold blue-gray eyes.   
“The truth is…I do find you attractive.” Samara said with difficulty. That was a terrible understatement. Ever since she’d first seen her Kelly had started something inside Samara she’d locked away a long time ago. A terrible passionate lust that ate at her every time she looked at the young yeoman. It took everything she had and every ounce of focus on her code to not throw Kelly to the floor and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. She would do it to, she wouldn’t care who was watching. She wouldn’t care what it did to her reputation to have the entire crew watch her draw every possible orgasm out of her with nothing but her fingers and her tongue. But she couldn’t, not if she wanted to, the code forbade it quite clearly. For the longest time the code had been all she had, she’d found meaning in it, it kept her alive and kept her true.   
It had only gotten more difficult since she had finished off Morinth. That had been what driven her to become a Justicar, now she couldn’t help but argue with herself. Just cut loose a little, it’ll be like your maiden days again. No! She couldn’t think like that, she could never…   
“Well, Samara…If you’d, come forward with this…” Kelly started. Samara bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying hard to stay focused. “Have you ever considered that maybe I find you attractive as well?” Kelly said, cocking her hip a little and giving Samara a sensual look. Kelly had always sort of had a thing for Asari, and one second of looking at Samara’s magnificent body had given her ideas.   
Samara flinched and clenched her fists. That look had damn near driven her over the edge. “Miss Chambers. Please understand me when I say I find your offer flattering…” Samara said quickly, her voice shaky and distracted.   
“I understand about your code…” Kelly started.   
Samara’s eyes turned harsh. “No, you do not. I have had to give up more than a few things that I care about, not the least of which is my ability to be with someone. Do you know what it is like knowing that for the rest of your life you are unable to touch, to kiss…” Every bit of pain and frustration Samara had ever felt on the subject came out at once, her biotics flaring against her will as she gritted her teeth. Kelly didn’t flinch, didn’t flee from Samara’s rage, instead her eyes grew sympathetic, affectionate even.  
“Samara…” Kelly said soothingly, trying to calm her down.   
Samara eased her stance and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and her eyes softened a little. “K…Kelly…I am sorry I…”   
“It’s okay. I can’t pretend to understand how hard this is on you, I just want to make it easier.” Kelly said. She approached Samara slowly, trying hard not to set her off again.   
“Miss Chambers…Do not think that you do not please me...”   
“I understand that.” Kelly said quietly, taking a step closer.   
“But we can never be…”   
“Of course we can’t.” Kelly stepped a little closer.   
“I can not break even the smallest line of the code…not ever” Samara said, backing towards the wall.   
“Mhm.” Kelly smiled and looked hard into Samara’s eyes, still closing in on her.   
“Even if there are…some lines that…I always thought were…a little unnecessary.” Samara said, her voice getting softer with each phrase, still backing up.   
“Lines about…fraternization?”   
“I can’t break them…I can’t even bend them…” Samara hit the opposite wall, unable to back up anymore.   
“Aww. Not even a little?” Kelly said, placing her arms on the wall, trapping Samara.   
“Not…even…” Samara said wispily, closing her eyes, trying hard to concentrate without drowning in Kelly’s sweet scent. Kelly leaned in and wrapped her arms tenderly around Samara’s waist.   
“Make an exception.” Kelly said softly.   
Samara tried to force Kelly’s arms off of her, but her own limbs were weak and they quickly released her.   
“I…I…” Kelly kissed her, gently, affectionately. The instant their lips touched Samara felt her will starting to break, she couldn’t hold back much longer. She tried her hardest not to kiss her back, but her sweet gentle lips were so inviting, so knowing. Before she knew it her arms were around Kelly’s waist, she groaned through the kiss, feeling her last bit of resistance finally ebb away.   
Samara’s eyes slowly opened again. Kelly looked at her slyly as she felt Samara give in and start to return her affection. She gazed into Samara’s eyes, but something was different. Her eyes had turned from unwilling and resistant to powerful, lustful, and hungry.   
Without warning Samara’s grip became firm and she kissed Kelly back violently, drawing a groan of surprise and delight from her. Samara tucked a thigh around the young yeoman, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she finally gave in. Something powerful had awoken inside of her and she kissed Kelly over and over again. No more abstinence, no more holding back. Kelly was hers, and she was going to make her feel things she’d never felt before. She forced herself to release the beautiful red head, moving her thigh and gently pushing her away by just an inch or two.   
“I am aware that you have a certain…outfit you acquired from one of your previous employments.” Samara said quietly.   
“Mmm.” Kelly hummed.   
Samara gently but firmly tipped Kelly’s chin so that she was looking directly into her eyes. “Go and get it, be back here, ten minutes.” Kelly knew that something had changed, but in her humble opinion, it had changed for the better. Samara gave her ass a firm squeeze and then released her altogether. She quickly left the room and the door closed behind her.   
Samara stepped away from the wall and took a deep breath, smiling to herself. She had killed Morinth, she had atoned for her sins and she would remain a Justicar. But right here, right now, she was going to give in, be free. For the first time in a long while she glanced down at her body and felt power in her large inviting breasts, her perfectly formed hips, her sensual smile. She could feel it all rushing inside her, every ounce of lust that beautiful girl made her feel all releasing at once, every ounce of lust she’d felt ever.   
She sat down and crossed her legs, staring back out at the starry expanse of space. It had been a long time since she’d used her sexual prowess, she half hoped she wouldn’t do something foolish because she was so out of practice.   
She suddenly realized that she would need music “EDI?” She asked.   
“Yes Samara?” The AI piped in.   
“I assume you were watching that.”   
“Why would I watch you engaging in an oral expression of affection with miss Chambers?”   
“I never said what I was doing.”   
“No, you did not. You are just fairly obvious.” Samara said nothing for a moment.   
“Kindly transmit an audio file to my omnitool.”   
“Certainly, I will access the extranet. What song are you looking for?” Samara thought for a moment, she didn’t pay attention to music much anymore. A memory from years ago swam to the front of her mind, a powerful rhythm that drove her wild, a melody that made her want to stand up and dance like no one was watching.   
“Kindly find me ‘Azure Rain’ EDI.”   
“One moment…done, it has been placed in your music library.”   
“Thank you EDI, that will be all.”   
“Very well. May I make a suggestion?”   
Samara was taken aback for a moment. “I suppose.”   
“Miss Chambers enjoys a small amount of well-worded ‘dirty talk’ as she puts it, and is particularly sensitive in the area around her inner thighs.”   
Samara raised her eyebrows “How did you…”   
“Good night Samara.” EDI signed off.   
Samara smiled to herself again and opened her omnitool, finding the music library. She had a music library. Sure, it was empty save for the one song, but she had a music library. The code said nothing about music, she just never had time for it. She’d forgotten the way a good song made her feel, made her move.   
The door slowly slid open and Kelly Chambers strode back into the room. Samara leaned back and turned her gaze to the beautiful red-head. She was wearing a very tight dancer’s outfit that exposed the better part of her ass and cleavage and had only a tiny thong separating Samara from Kelly’s womanhood. Samara smiled at her and narrowed her eyes, like a hunter sighting her prey. The door slid shut behind her and Kelly cocked her hip, fixing Samara with a sexy stare.   
“What do you think?” Kelly asked. Samara had to fight the urge to tear the whole thing off of her right then and there, but she won over it and instead licked her lips, trying to convey just how much she wanted her with her piercing eyes. She swiftly synched her omnitool to the sound system and tapped the play icon next to “Azure Rain.” The song started up, the baseline beating with the rhythm of two passionate lovers, surrounded by the sensual sounds of breathing in the foreground. Kelly recognized the song from Chora’s Den a few years back before it had closed down.   
“Dance for me.” Samara said sensually.   
Kelly gave her a sly wink and started to dance, swaying her body to the music. She moved gracefully, sumptuously, changing her form and revealing just how flexible she was. Samara just leaned back and kept her hungry smile in place, her eyes exploring every inch of Kelly’s body. Kelly turned around and shook her ass, making Samara grow wet between her legs.   
“You know, it would help if I had…” Kelly started. Samara casually waved a hand and her biotics flared up again. She twisted her hand and a biotic field formed itself into the shape of a pole in front of the young yeoman. Kelly smiled and took a hold of the pole “Thanks.”   
“Not at all. Keep dancing.” Samara said, her eyes glowing as she nonchalantly maintained the complicated field like it was nothing. Kelly continued to dance, swinging around the pole, getting sexier and sexier with her maneuvers. She put on an expression like she was the one making those sweet sighs of pleasure from the song and gently worked herself up and down the pole, driving Samara quietly crazy. She leaned against the pole and slowly pulled the cloth away, allowing her cute, perky breasts to roll free. Samara licked her lips again and continued to watch Kelly’s dance.   
“It is getting a little difficult to maintain the field…” Samara said after another minute.   
“You can stop.”   
Samara dispersed the field and Kelly went back to dancing in place. Kelly spun around and shook her ass again, Samara felt a surge of hunger in her chest and decided to move. Kelly turned back to find Samara slowly unzipping the front of her suit. Kelly continued to dance, but kept her eyes locked firmly on Samara’s chest as the suit slowly cam more and more away. Samara reached the bottom and pried the two sides away, her large gorgeous tits finally exposed. Kelly felt a small trickle of drool escape the side of her mouth and she quickly lapped it up with her tongue. Samara undid a few more clasps before tossing the entire midsection of the suit away, leaving her sitting there in nothing but her thigh-high boots, her breasts and dripping azure pussy fully revealed.   
Kelly turned to shake her ass again when she felt Samara’s arms around her waist. Samara quickly contoured to Kelly’s body and they began to dance together, swaying and undulating to the heavy bass.  
“Tell me miss Chambers. Have you ever had sex with an asari before?” Samara whispered in Kelly’s ear.   
“I got a little tipsy and had one of the dancers at Afterlife eat me out once.” Kelly replied, feeling herself blush a little.   
“Hmhmhmhm.” Samara laughed darkly. “I meant actual sex with an asari.”   
“If you mean…”   
“I do.”   
“Then no, I haven’t had the pleasure.”   
“Mmmm pleasure is the optimal word for it.” Samara said, placing a hand and Kelly’s stomach and massaging her through the thin cloth. She was firm but gentle, her fingers skimming perfectly over the young yeoman and making her moan with longing.   
“Tell me what it feels like.” Kelly said wispily. An ample time for that “dirty talk” Samara thought to herself.   
“Try to imagine your mind becoming one with mine, sharing everything from memories to emotions, to the very essence of your being. Imagine me finding every little erotic nerve in your body and stimulating them just the way you like it.” Samara nipped her ear, sending lightning bolts of sweetest pleasure through Kelly’s body, making her shiver. “Your mind becomes full of the sensations you find sweetest while you still feel your body up against mine. My fingers in your hair, my lips on your breasts.”   
“Uhhhhhhhhn.” Kelly groaned, the idea’s Samara described filling her imagination.   
Samara gave her cheek a gentle kiss and slipped her hand down to Kelly’s inner thigh. “I guarantee you it’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You may not want to go back to ordinary sex afterwards.” She dragged her hand back and forth, sending warm waves of pleasure up Kelly’s already well-stimulated body.   
Kelly closed her eyes and rested her head on Samara’s shoulder. “Maybe I won’t have to.”   
Samara smiled down at her “Perhaps you won’t.” She gently nudged Kelly to stand up and then spun her around so that she was facing her. Samara leaned in and gently traced her lips over Kelly’s neck, breathing in her scent and feeling her vibrate a little as she let out another pleasure groan through closed lips. “Hold on to me.”   
Kelly tucked her legs around the beautiful asari, clutching her affectionately. Samara easily lifted her petit body and spread her out on the floor, stopping for a moment to gaze down at her. Kelly was smiling sensually, her eyes partially closed and fixed on her lover’s, waiting for Samara to make good on her promise.   
“Are you ready?”   
Kelly spread her legs a little and got her arms out of the way. “Whenever you are.” She said, trembling a little with excitement  
Samara closed her eyes and slowly began to lean over. “Close your eyes and relax, this will feel a little strange at first.” Kelly did as she was told, taking a deep breath and doing her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. “Open your mind, reach out and touch that which binds the universe together.” Samara opened her eyes, now black as the emptiness of space. “Embrace eternity.”   
In an instant Kelly felt her mind meet Samara’s. It was an odd sensation, like suddenly there was another voice in her head besides her own. Slowly the voice grew into memories, a thousand years of memories, they were Samara’s. Kelly felt her thrill during battles as a mercenary, her lust when she was a dancer, the passion of her first lover, the terrible crushing pain when she found out what her daughters were. She felt Samara’s urge to end her own life, but it was replaced with her resolve, her decision to become a Justicar and hunt her down. She felt Samara’s resolve double during her training, then her calm and collected nature as she passed and went out to hunt her missing daughter. Three centuries of searching, and finally the terrible half sorrow half elation of killing her. Then the uplifting freedom, the knowledge that she had atoned for her sins.   
The rest of her memories passed in a blur, far more jumbled until Kelly saw the first time she had met her. She felt her heart rate double as if it were her own, felt nerves, hunger, terrible curiosity and the constant argument of the code screaming at her. She felt every ounce of frustration as Samara fought hard to keep her oath, and finally broke with Kelly’s wondrous kiss. She felt Samara’s sweet passionate hunger for her and felt honestly flattered.   
The direction reversed as she felt Samara experience all of her own memories. She was almost embarrassed by how little she had in comparison, but felt Samara reassure her as she delved into her mind. Samara felt Kelly’s dissatisfaction with her life in the suburbs, her acting out, her eventual fascination with psychology. She felt her spirits soar as Cerberus offered her a job and eventually placed her aboard the Normandy. She eventually reached only minutes before and delved into Kelly’s emotions. She felt Kelly’s growing passion for her as she tried to comprehend what it really meant to be a Justicar, and her tactful trapping and breaking of Samara’s resistance.   
The experiences all wound up together, both minds now having a far deeper understanding of the other. Kelly vaguely registered the fact that she was lying on the floor, Samara’s soft supple breasts pressed against her. She tried to resurface a little, but Samara eased her back down.   
“Just relax, that was the first stage.” Samara said in her ear. She relaxed and felt herself go back under, her mind bonding more strongly with the beautiful asari again. Samara’s voice inside her mind became more prominent. “I’m going to go deeper.” Kelly acknowledged it and felt Samara begin to read her emotions. They felt as one, their passion, their affection, all melding together.   
Samara reached out and found the sensations Kelly rarely felt, the ones she craved but could never summon and began playfully lighting them up, one at a time. Kelly undulated beneath her lover as they felt as one. Kelly felt Samara’s absolute delight as she discovered that they both enjoyed of the sensations she did. Kelly saw herself lying beneath her lover as if from afar and both watched and felt her begin to stroke her inner thigh again, her lips beginning to trace her neck once more.   
Samara began just by teasing; only allowing one or two sweet sensations at once, but soon starting lighting up more, drawing fresh cries of elation from the young yeoman. To Samara’s delight Kelly began testing the link and hunting her mind for the sensations she enjoyed most. She found them and began responding in time; they would experience one of Kelly’s, then one of Samara’s, all in time with the still pulsing beat of the song from way up above. They danced around in each other’s minds, one perfect feeling at a time in an endless dance of erotic sensations.   
At long last Samara’s voice rang out again. “I am going to complete the bond. Get ready.” Samara repositioned herself into a more comfortable position on top of the young yeoman and Kelly braced for the end. Their minds intertwined the entire way, one consciousness with two separate bodies and they felt it all, everything at once. Every feeling, every desire, every sexual nerve all flaring at once. They clutched each other as tightly as possible as both their minds and their bodies let out howls of deepest pleasure. In a way they experienced not only their minds, but their bodies’ peak of pleasure as it drove them both over the edge into violent gushing orgasms, their juices spilling out over their lower bodies. It all formed together into a mind-shattering, tremendous, beautiful crescendo of sensation and emotion that lasted for what felt like an eternity.   
Slowly, the feeling receded, their minds became separate entities and they regained consciousness. Kelly found herself tightly clutching the gorgeous Justicar, both of their bodies drenched in sweat, their woman flesh positively soaked. Samara slowly raised her head and separated from the crushing embrace, her eyes still closed and her face neutral. Samara opened her eyes, now back to their blue-gray shade and beamed down at her lover.   
“I have felt the bond between minds only a few times. That was quite simply the most intense and enjoyable thing I have ever felt in my life.” She said. Kelly smiled back and realized that another small trickle of drool had escaped the side of her mouth. Samara giggled and wiped it away with her thumb, continuing to lovingly stroke Kelly’s cheek. She turned the music off and leaned in, giving Kelly a long, succulent kiss before rolling onto her back, the cool metal floor soothing her burning hot skin. Kelly rolled over and snuggled up next to her, tucking a leg and an arm around the beautiful asari and almost instantly dropping into sleep, her body and mind absolutely drained.   
Samara stayed conscious for a short time longer, her mind finally clear of the terrible burning lust that had filled it earlier. Remarkably, she was completely at peace with her actions. She would rather have died then not taken action. But she was still loyal to the code, in all respects but this one, and honestly, she fought the injustice in the universe so that things like this could exist undeterred. She would follow the code, she was still a Justicar, but underneath that Justicar was a person, and from now on she would ensure that person got a small amount of air every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

“Close it!” Shepard shouted. Tali quickly sealed the door as the last of the team rushed inside, shutting the collectors out. Now that they had time to catch their breath, they looked around the room for the first time. It was dark and eery, with bazar tubes flowing from what looked like stasis pods on the other side of the room.   
“Shepard, come here and have a look at this!” Garrus shouted, indicating the pods.   
Samara casually strode over and spotted one of the missing colonists inside. Her eyes opened wide and she began to scream, the tube beginning to hiss. Samara’s eyes whipped across the rest of the tubes, containing the Normandy crew, her eyes settled on one pod in particular.   
“Oh Godess. NO!” She gritted her teeth and let out a deafening burst of biotic energy, shattering every tube inside and saving the occupants, but she didn’t care about that. She vaulted over a few crew members and caught Kelly chambers as she fell. “Kelly!? KELLY!? Speak to me!” She shouted. Kelly’s eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness.   
“S…Samara?” She managed. The asari smiled and nodded, relieved that she was okay. She was aware of the rest of the team and crew watching her, but she didn’t care. “Another few seconds and…”   
“Goddess do not even talk about it.” Samara said, clutching Kelly to her body.   
Shepard spoke up from across the room, calling for a small team to go with her while everyone else held the line here. Samara felt a terrible rage build in her chest as she helped Kelly to her feet. Once she was sure she would be all right, she took a jogging leap and landed next to Shepard. “I volunteer.” She said. Shepard nodded and told Tali to come along as well. Samara was going to annihilate whatever had dared to threaten the woman she loved. 

************************************************************************************* 

Kelly woke up screaming and covered in sweat, her head full of terrible pictures of collectors surrounding her and being unable to move.   
“Kelly! Kelly it’s me!” Someone said, drowning out her screams. She stopped screaming and looked around, she was in her apartment on the Citadel, the Reaper war had ended months ago, Shepard had wiped them out, and impossibly she had lived to tell the tale. She looked to the source of the voice and found Samara sitting up next to her, eyes full of concern. She steadied her breathing and lay back down, fighting back tears.   
“Shh. It is all right. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Samara cooed, allowing Kelly to bury her face in her shoulder. She reemerged quickly, brushing the tears out of her eyes.   
“I’m okay, just another nightmare.” It had been getting better, this was the first in a few weeks.   
“Never have I been gladder that we wiped those things out.” Samara said, stroking Kelly’s hair and looking at her with sympathy.   
Kelly managed a smile “I’ll be okay.”   
Samara smiled back. “That’s my girl.” They kissed once more before wrapping themselves in each other’s arms.   
Kelly had seen a lot when their minds had first melded. She’d seen just how deeply Samara really cared for her, just how much she felt. But it was more than that, she had seen who she was, who she used to be, a powerful, beautiful warrior. That day, Kelly had fallen in love with her.   
She gently nuzzled the beautiful asari one last time before returning to sleep, the visions of terror driven away by her warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Samara tried her best to move silently when at last she got home. By now Kelly would be asleep. She slid into their bedroom and smiled. There she was, sleeping comfortably in a tank top with her back to the door. Samara noticed that Kelly had left the blinds open and there was a data pad lying next to her on the bed. She’d tried to wait up for her. Samara drew the blinds, shutting out the view of the citadel traffic zooming by outside. She vaguely considered undressing, but she was simply too tired. She crawled in next to the beautiful redhead and let out a long breath.   
“Hey gorgeous.”   
Samara jumped a little before beaming and wrapping her arms around Kelly’s waist. “Hello my love. I am sorry I am late.”   
“It’s fine, I’m just happy you’re home.” Kelly rolled over and gazed into Samara’s stormy gray eyes. “So, how was it?”   
“I’ll skip the unsavory parts. I found the killer and made sure he would never do anything like that ever again.”   
“Atta girl.”   
“And your week?”   
“Seven days of listening to white-collar morons rant about their cushy little domestic problems. By the way we’re out of headache meds.”   
Samara laughed and ran her fingers through Kelly’s hair. “It sounds dreadful.”   
“Much better now.”   
“Hmm.” Samara drew her into a long melodic kiss, feeling the stress and adrenaline of a hunt begin to ebb away. Kelly made to run a hand up Samara’s leg, but the asari winced at her touch.   
“Ach!”   
“Hey, what’s wrong?”   
“It is nothing.”   
Kelly had learned long ago that it was never nothing. “Don’t do that to me Samara. What’s wrong with your leg?”   
“I told you, it is nothing.”   
“Take your boot off.”   
“I…”   
Kelly put a finger to Samara’s lips. “Please. For me?”   
Samara undid the fastenings to her boot and slowly slid it off, revealing a long thin cut.   
“Oh my god.”   
“It has been cleaned, mended and simply needs time to heal.”   
“What happened?” Kelly asked worriedly, affectionately placing a hand on Samara’s cheek.   
“He was quick, and rather skilled with a dagger. He gave me a cut, I gave him a great deal more.”   
“Are you…will you be okay?”   
Samara gave her a knowing smile and took a hold of Kelly’s hand. “I will be fine. I have already said, it is nothing. I simply need to rest for a few days.”   
“Do you need anything?”   
“Relax Kelly. In all honesty, I maintain that you had a worse week than I did.”   
Kelly laughed, her fears removed. She took Samara by the waist, carefully avoiding her wound. “At least I’ll get you all to myself for a while.”   
“Mmm. So it would seem.”   
Kelly nimbly undid the rest of Samara’s fastenings and tossed her armor aside. She shivered a little at the cold air before Kelly pulled her under the covers and entwined their bodies.   
“Better?”   
“Much better.”   
Kelly gently stroked Samara’s hair-tendrils, something she had become quite adept at. “I missed you so much…”   
Samara gazed back into her emerald green eyes before gently kissing her forehead. “So did I.”   
Kelly tucked her head under Samara’s chin and they fell asleep at once.


	4. Future's Hope, Virmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone asked me to write more, and I didn't think I could. The story was over, right? Then this happened :)

The first thing that penetrated Kelly Chamber’s mind was a soft thumping. Her eyes opened slowly and she glanced around her dimly lit bedroom. She smiled and realized she was listening to Samara’s heartbeat. She looked up and rested her chin on the beautiful Asari’s chest, smiling as she lovingly traced her features with her gaze. Her full luscious lips, her dark shadowed eyes.   
Kelly rolled to her side and whispered to her. “Hey. You awake?”   
Samara took a deep breath and stretched, arching her back. “I am now.”   
“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”   
“I do not mind.” Kelly pulled her close and rested her head on her shoulder. “Mmmm Kelly…” Samara mumbled. Kelly kissed her cheek and slowly traced a finger around her belly. “What time is it?” Samara asked.  
She glanced at the clock. “Nine-ish. You don’t have to get up, do you?”   
“Not immediately, no.”   
“Hmhm, good.” Kelly crawled on top of her and locked her in another kiss. Kelly wrapped her arms around Samara’s shoulders and Samara’s found a place around Kelly’s waist, their silver wedding bands the only spark of cold in an ocean of warmth surrounding the two. Kelly slowly separated herself from Samara’s lips and let out a little happy moan. “Nnnnnn.” She moved down to Samara’s neck. “It’s my professional opinion that you’ve had a severe lack of cuddling in your life recently, and I’m going to fix that.”   
Samara sighed and rolled to her side, softly tucking her hand up under Kelly’s tank top and into her hair. “I still say humans lucked out with hair,” Samara commented. “These soft little strands of keratin…” She ran her fingers through Kelly’s orange locks “You are a lucky people.”   
“Hnhn! I guess I never thought about it.” Their eyes met and Samara was lost, stormy gray to emerald green. “What is it?” Kelly asked.   
“Hm? Nothing…you are just…just…”   
Kelly cocked her head to the side. “What?” Samara kissed her again with a soft pleased groan.   
They separated and Kelly very gently put a hand to Samara’s leg. “How’s your thigh?”   
“Healed, you can barely see it anymore.”   
“Aww, now I’m all conflicted. I’m really happy you’re better, but now you’re gonna disappear again.” Kelly nuzzled her affectionately. “I miss you.”   
“I have been meaning to speak to you about that actually.” Samara rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. “I am leaving again. Human colonies are still trying to rebuild in the traverse. They were hit hardest and some of them desperately need protection.”   
“Where are you going exactly?”   
“A tiny settlement on Virmire. It is not exactly rustic but there are a few comforts missing. One catastrophe could wipe them off the map. I will not let that happen. Which brings me to my next point.” Samara turned her head to look at her lover. “Kelly I hate leaving you here, believe me when I say that I miss you too. So…goddess how do I say this? If you want to, and it isn’t going to be terribly inconvenient, you could come with me.” Kelly’s eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face. “Keep in mind that you would have to put your work here on hold,” Samara said quickly before Kelly could fall in love with the idea.  
“Noted.”   
“This colony is really, very small.”   
“Mhm.”   
“And there is still danger. You would have to do exactly as I say, exactly when I say.”   
“Yep.”   
“We would leave in a few days. Now, are you absolutely certain that you’re willing to…”   
Kelly put a finger to Samara’s lips and silenced her. “Yes. I’ll go anywhere with you.”   
Samara beamed. “Kelly my love, one of these days you will need to stop being so perfect.”   
The nubile redhead giggled and resumed her original sleeping position atop Samara’s chest. “Not anytime soon.” She kissed Samara’s nose before resting her head back down.   
“I am serious when I say it is not safe.”   
“I can take care of myself Samara.”   
“I know you can. I just want you to know what you are volunteering for.”   
“I know, and I’m still going.”   
Samara laughed. “There is no stopping you, I can see that now.”   
“Good.” Kelly squeezed softly. “You’re not getting rid of me.”   
“Perish the thought.” Kelly resumed listening to Samara’s heartbeat, all the while feeling the soft rise and fall of her chest. Neither one of them slept, they were enjoying each other’s presence too much. 

“I warned you when I said it was small,” Samara said as the two looked out over the tiny colony. It was nestled at the very edge of a beach with a river running just beside it from a series of hills. It was only about a kilometer long and wide, but it was unspoiled and really very beautiful. “It is self-sufficient at the very least, and as bad as it gets we will only be here for a month or…” Kelly turned to the beautiful Asari and embraced her.   
“Samara, I love it.”   
Samara smiled nervously and hugged her back. “I am glad.” She hefted her bag and started down the hill. “We should get going.”   
A man with short brown hair saw the two approaching as they walked into the colony proper and went to greet them. “Hello, you must be Samara. I’m Jeffery Stein, I manage this colony. It’s an honor to be in your presence Justicar, we’ll sleep better knowing you’re here.” He held out his hand and Samara shook it.   
“Thank you. I will do everything in my power to keep your colony safe. The Alliance has a unit in transit, they should be here in a month. I will stay until they arrive.”   
“Thank god. And you are Kelly Chambers I presume?” Kelly shook his hand.   
“Yes, I’m here to offer counseling to anyone who needs it.”   
“Another service we desperately need.” Jeffery pointed to a cabin back the direction they came. “We’ve only got one cabin free, I hope you two don’t mind rooming together.”   
“No, that will not be a problem,” Samara said. A second later she leaned in and spoke in a whisper. “I appreciate your discretion in this matter.”   
“You’re welcome, it’s the least I can do.” Jeffery raised his voice again. “Make yourselves at home, we won’t need your services until tomorrow.”   
“We will speak then.” Jeffery returned to his work while the two moved to their cabin.   
The cabin was small, barely large enough to support them, but they didn’t mind the close quarters. Kelly dropped her bag on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.   
“Travel lag?” Samara inquired.   
“Not exactly, just travel weary.”   
“Hmm. I have an idea.” Samara sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. “When was the last time we just, went for a walk?”   
Kelly thought for a moment then shook her head. “I can’t remember. You’re right, it’s been too long.”   
“We can unpack later. Let’s go.”   
“Sounds great, only, where are we going?”   
“The hills go on for a while. Let’s just walk and not let the colony get too far away.”   
Kelly pulled softly at her shirt. “At least let me change.”   
“Of course.” Samara stood up and brought her into a quick kiss by the chin. “Do not make me wait too long.”   
“Mmmm I wouldn’t dream of it.”   
Samara closed her eyes and generated a spherical mass effect field in her palms. “I will wait here.” Kelly took her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Samara waited for a few minutes, maintaining the sphere and calming her mind.   
Kelly remerged wearing a red tank top and a pair of black leggings. “I know I know, I’m dressed like a slob, I just need to ventilate a bit.”   
Samara dispelled the sphere and got to her feet. “Kelly, you could wear rags and you would still be beautiful.”   
Kelly blushed profusely. “Okay, you get another kiss for that.” She leapt into Samara’s arms and they kissed for a second or two.   
“Mmm,” Samara hummed. They broke apart and the Justicar brushed her lover’s cheek. “Come, I think we could both make use of some actual fresh air.” 

Samara and Kelly tread up and away from the small colony, watching the sun slowly progress toward the horizon and inhaling the soft scent of salt water. Eventually the colony passed just out of sight and they found a flat patch of ground. Samara sat down and gently patted the grass.   
“It is really quite soft. It is mostly top soil and grass.”   
Kelly tested the ground before lying down on her back. “Wow, that’s really nice.”   
“Provided I do my job, humans can thrive here quite easily.”   
“Here’s hoping.”   
Samara lay down on her back and took a deep breath, smiling as she felt the stress of interstellar travel leave her. Kelly rolled to face her and put on an inquisitive look.   
“Samara? Can I ask you something? Something, kind of serious?”   
“Anything.”   
“Why do you love me?”   
Samara turned her head to face her red haired companion with an amused smile. “What sort of question is that?”   
“No, I’m serious. What made you fall for me? I mean, I’m no one. I’m a psyche major that somehow got landed with Cerberus. What made a Justicar take a risk this big with someone like me?” Kelly rolled over and propped herself up on her arm. “I figure I have the right to know at this point,” she said, wiggling the third finger of her right hand.   
Samara looked into her emerald eyes as she spoke. “Kelly, when I met you it had been several centuries since I had loved anyone. I was a machine with a singular purpose and I had forgotten what it even meant to feel that sort of emotion. And then I met you. You were, and still are, so full of life, so warm, so kind. You light up rooms just by walking into them, you make me smile, you make me laugh. On top of that, even though you will not believe me when I say this, you are stunningly beautiful. Every time I look at you I feel alive. I simply could not help myself.” Samara rolled her head back and gazed at the sky. “What else can I say? You awaken a fire inside me that no other can. Is that satisfactory?”   
Kelly was grinning ear to ear. “All right. Good answer.”   
“Now, it seems only fair that you answer as well.”   
“Hm?”   
“Why do you love me, Kelly? What makes a Justicar any bit interesting to someone like you?”   
“That’s easy. You’re determined, you’re strong, you’ll fight for what you believe in even if it kills you.” She gently slunk her way over and placed her arms on either side of Samara’s body. “You’re wise, you’re intelligent, and underneath your warrior side…” Kelly traced a single finger up Samara’s thigh and she instinctively moaned softly with pleasure. “There’s this wonderful passionate lioness. Samara, no one’s ever made me feel what you can.” The nubile redhead sank into Samara’s arms and held her tight. “You are also, to put it simply, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life. Your eyes, your lips, that body, mmf don’t even get me started on these.” Kelly nuzzled Samara’s breasts. “When I met you I could see all of that, but there was also this terrible sadness to you. I just wanted to hold you, kiss you, let that lioness out.” Kelly looked up into her stormy gray eyes. “Now I can. And I don’t think I could live without it. Good enough?”   
Samara beamed at her and pulled her higher up onto her chest, tucking her arms around her waist and resting their foreheads together. “More than perfect.”   
Kelly glanced around and smiled slyly at her. “Y’know…no one can see us up here.”   
A bolt of excitement shot through Samara’s body and she sultrily bit her lip. “No, they cannot. You said you wanted to let my lioness out?” One hand found the nubile redhead’s waist and the other curled its way into her hair.   
“Hmmm, I did. It’s my experience that things get fun whenever she comes out to play.” Kelly gave her a warm succulent kiss. Samara moaned softly with pleasure and slipped her tongue into Kelly’s mouth. Kelly wormed a hand between their bodies and started slowly undoing the clasps of Samara’s armor. Samara pulled away slowly, giving Kelly room to work.   
A few seconds later Kelly reached the bottom of her chest plate and slowly parted the two halves, exposing Samara’s ample chest. Samara shivered slightly as the air met her skin. Kelly giggled and kissed her between her breasts.   
“Hmhmhmhm, Samara, you have really gorgeous tits,” Kelly said softly. Her lips skated over Samara’s smooth blue skin before she latched onto her hardened nipple. Samara lovingly stroked her hair and quietly mewled with delight as her tongue danced in circles around her mammary.   
“Mmmf, mmuuh, aaahhh,” Samara groaned, trying her hardest not to exclaim too loudly. Samara worked her hand up under her lover’s top and pulled it up over her breasts. Kelly giggled happily at Samara’s initiative. The justicar rolled her head back as she felt Kelly’s breasts press into her abdomen. Kelly gently bit down on Samara’s nipple and pulled away with her teeth. Samara gasped in shock and undulated instinctively.   
“Hnhn! You like that?” Kelly teased.   
“I’ve never felt that before, though I AH!” Samara let out an uncharacteristically girlish yip as Kelly softly bit her nipple again. “I think I like it.” Kelly switched to her other breast and began tweaking her now free nipple with her hand.   
“Mmf, I’m sorry my love, I am neglecting you.”   
“No, you’re enjoying yourself,” Kelly replied, momentarily releasing Samara’s breast.   
“Still, I want to please you. And fortunately…” Samara snuck her hand beneath the waistband of Kelly’s leggings and started expertly stroking her inner thigh. Kelly melted in Samara’s arms and whimpered with pleasure. “I know exactly how to do so.”   
“Mmmmah, I’ll say you do.” Kelly resumed her work, now flicking her tongue over Samara’s nipple. Samara continued her loving massage, feeling Kelly’s skin grow warmer as she worked her hand up and down. Wetness met her fingers and she smiled slyly at her nubile partner.   
“My goodness Kelly, have I made you wet already?”   
“It would seem that way. Letting me play with these definitely helped,” Kelly said, giving Samara’s breast a tender kiss.   
“Hmmm,” Samara hummed, gently tucking a leg around her. She moved her hand from Kelly’s thigh to her quim, slipping a pair of fingers into her folds and slowly moving them in as far as they could go, then just as slowly pulling them out. Kelly’s cheeks grew warm and she started working a hand down towards Samara’s crotch. She parted the last of the armor away in a few practiced movements and started rubbing Samara’s equally wet folds. Samara groaned her approval and took her hand away from Kelly’s hair. Instead she used it to bring her up off of her breasts and back into a wonderful passionate kiss.   
Samara occasionally withdrew her fingers to instead gently caress and circle Kelly’s clit, and within a minutes time Kelly had started working her fingers in and out of the justicar as well. All the while they kissed over and over, occasionally sucking on each other’s lip.   
Samara broke away and kissed Kelly’s neck. “How far do you want to go?”   
“Hahh, what do you mean?”   
“Do you wish to join our minds?” Samara asked, softly tracing Kelly’s neck with her lips.   
“Only if you want to, I know it takes a lot out of you.”   
“Oh Kelly I want to. I can’t remember the last time I wanted something so badly.”   
“Then do it.”   
Samara pulled back and looked hard into Kelly’s eyes. By now, she didn’t need to tell her what to do. “Embrace eternity.” Samara’s eyes turned black and Kelly felt their minds meld. They were both highly practiced at this point. They knew each other’s minds and preferred sensations by heart. Their thoughts and memories danced around while their bodies did the same. They locked lips again and their hands took on new vigor. They loved harder and faster. When Kelly wanted Samara to curl her fingers just a bit, she did before the thought even really left her. When Samara wanted Kelly to go faster, she did the same. Sensations played back and forth across their minds and bodies as the curvature of a single combined climax came into view.   
Skin and extremities grew warmer, ragged breath grew faster, the scent of Kelly’s hair and Samara’s now repeated tiny cries of joy grew sharper. “K-kelly, I…*gasp* I…” Kelly’s fingers sped up as she lovingly worked Samara over the edge. She felt as the justicar did and silently asked for the same. Samara complied as their rhythm synchronized. Their bodies undulated up and down and their inner muscles tightened sweetly around each other.   
“Samara, make me cum, oh god make me cum!” Just as their bodies tensed up and their toes began to curl, their fused consciousness flooding with ecstasy, they merged their thoughts all the way together, and two bodies weathered an ethereal orgasm at what felt like a thousand times its normal intensity. As their minds separated, thoughts untwined, one word passed both of their now slowly parting lips. “Incredible.”   
Samara’s eyes slowly slid shut and reopened, now back to their normal blue gray. She slowly realized she was panting, and that Kelly was too. Her red haired lover now rested just above her breasts, her hair only a few centimeters from Samara’s face. She gently buried her nose in Kelly’s burning orange locks and inhaled her scent. Kelly climbed up higher so that they were nose to nose and kissed her.   
“That, was unreal,” Kelly said.   
“Mhmm.” Samara stared into her eyes again and put a hand to her cheek, the soothing cool silver of her ring felt nice. “I love you so much Kelly.”   
“I figured that out when you let me put that on your finger.” Samara laughed sensually and kissed her one more time before she lay back down on top of her. “Do you want to straighten all of this out or…?” Kelly inquired, gesturing to Samara’s completely exposed front and her leggings that now hung bellow her shapely rear.   
“Not just yet. I find there’s something wonderfully erotic about lying clothed yet exposed before someone you love.”   
“I’d ask if you’d been poking around in my head, but, you were.” Samara hummed her approval and resumed her loving strokes of Kelly’s hair.


End file.
